The traditional trunking wireless communication system is a system specifically designed for special mobile communication business. Interconnection and intercommunication among various companies that provide trunking communication systems cannot be realized due to their different standards and poor openness. This not only restricts the popularization and application of trunking communication systems in industry remarkably, but also leads to high cost in system maintenance and expansion, thus development of trunking communication techniques in our country is under great limitation.
Specifically, a current trunking intercom system includes plenty of modes such as analog trunking, TETRA (Terrestrial Trunked Radio) digital trunking, GOTA (Global Open Trunking Architecture) digital trunking and the like, information islands are formed among different modes of trunking, so that interconnection and intercommunication cannot be realized, and interconnection and intercommunication between various trunkings and PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), IP telephone, GSM/CDMA (Global System for Mobile communication/Code Division Multiple Access) and other common communication networks cannot be realized either.
The technology for public network wireless communication is developed much faster than the technology for trunking and has already moved from post-3G generation to quasi-4G generation while wireless trunking is just developed to 2G generation, and its powerful network coverage and tremendous terminal end-users are unrivalled for wireless trunking.